The N-end rule pathway is one ubiquitin proteolytic pathway that relates the in vivo half-life of a protein to the identity of its N-terminal residue. Conjugation of arginine (Arg) from Arg-tRNAArg to N-terminal aspartate (Asp), glutamate (Glu), or cysteine (Cys) is part of this proteolytic pathway in that it can lead to ubiquitination of the resulting Arg-conjugated proteins. We have previously identified the mammalian Ate1 gene encoding Arg-transferases responsible for all known protein arginylation activities and have shown that Ate1-/- embryos die owing to various cardiovascular defects including ventricular hypoplasia, ventricular septal defect, and late angiogenesis. These results suggest that Ate1-dependent proteolysis of unknown substrate(s) is a crucial regulatory mechanism for myocardial growth and blood vessel integrity/maturation. However, the exact nature of the cardiovascular defects and the underlying molecular mechanisms remain elusive. Genomewide functional proteomic approach led us to identify a set of cardiovascular regulators (Rgs4, Rgs5, and Rgs16) as substrates of Ate1-dependent arginylation that may underlie, at least partially, Ate1-dependent cardiovascular homeostasis. Notably, Rgs4 and Rgs5 are GTPase-activating proteins (GAP) that act as negative regulators of GPCR-coupled Ga subunits and have been implicated as important regulators of Gq/Gi-activated signaling for myocardial growth and vascular maturation/integrity, respectively. Biochemical analyses showed that degradation of these substrates depends on the Cys2 residue as a degradation determinant, which is exposed to the N-terminus through cleavage of N-terminal Met by Met aminopeptidases. In the presence of sufficient oxygen (O2) and nitric oxide (NO), N-terminal Cys2 appears to be oxidized to CysO2 to create a structural homolog of Asp, an arginylation-permissive residue. The N-terminal Arg residue of arginylated RGS proteins is subsequently bound by specific E3 ligases whose identities remain unclear. Using an affinity-based proteomic approach, we isolated a set of E3 family (named Ubr1 through Ubr7) and demonstrated that Ubr1, Ubr2, and Ubr4 are the major E3s specific for protein arginylation and that Ubr1-/-Ubr2-/- and Ubr4-/- embryos die of cardiovascular defects. Based on these results, we hypothesize that the functions of Rgs4, Rgs5, and Rgs16 are modulated through the MetAPs-O2/NO-Ate1-Ubr proteolytic cascade. In Aim 1, we will characterize the physiological function of Ate1-dependent arginylation in cardiovascular development and signaling using tissue-specific Ate1 knockout mice in combination with transgenic mice overexpressing Gq in the heart. In Aim 2, to understand the molecular principles underlying Ate1-dependent cardiovascular development, we will characterize arginylation-dependent turnover and cotranslational modifications of Cys2 of Rgs4 and Rgs5. In Aim 3, as part of our long-term efforts to characterize ubiquitin ligases specific of arginylated substrates, we will characterize cardiovascular development of mice lacking Ubr4, a newly identified recognition component downstream of protein arginylation. 1